


Before the Peach Grove

by Al Dente Taco (Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk)



Series: Food Fantasies and Nightmares [4]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Al%20Dente%20Taco
Summary: Tortoise Jelly's origin, and attempt to rise a child.
Series: Food Fantasies and Nightmares [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131356
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Food Fantasy hasn't really developed the story of the game much, but there are some tidbits. This is my way of getting everything about my favorite characters in order so I can write about them more. This is mostly non-cannon, with some cannon added in as needed.

The Uke Mochi barbed tentacles whipped out in a jerky blur. 

Tortoise summed the last of his strength and slammed the disgusting creature with a final barrage of rocks. He prayed desperately that it would be enough. The Uke Mochi stilled, and Tortoise breathed a sigh, He wasn’t strong enough to sustainer such long battles. But his Master wasn’t strong enough to summon more Food Sols to aid them. 

“You need to rest,” She said, stepping around him and looking at him with intense green eyes. He managed a weary smile. She tried to maintain him. Given her own limitations, he understood it was partly because she felt responsible for him, and partly because she couldn’t summon anyone to replace him. It wasn’t an ideal contract, but it was the one he’d signed. 

He merely bent at his waist and braced himself on his knees. He needed a moment to breathe, and perhaps some food himself. He saw her rummaging in her sack to search for fruit or drink for him. 

Then the Uke Mochi twitched. 

He wasn’t fast enough, and his strike wasn’t fatal enough. It died slowly, and his Master was in the way. 

She toppled like a toy thrown from a screaming child. Her lifeblood staining his robes. 

“Master!” He ran from the truly dead Uke Mochi to her side, pressing his hands to the massive gash there. “Master!” 

Her lips moved in some unheard words. He shook his head, deprave to think of some way to stop the bleeding, to heal her. It wasn’t in his power to do so if only there was another. 

He felt the bond between them thin, like rice paper dissolving in the rain. He stared in fear, confusion, and sorrow as her eyes went glassy. 

“Master…” 

He sat beside her, holding her cooling body. He sat so long the night sounds of the forest resumed around them. He sat so long the sun began to peek through the trees again. 

Then he stood and carried her stiff body with him. Retiring to the only place he knew. 

***

The funeral had been quick and poorly attended. She hadn’t had any family save the one small child she’d born not long after summoning him. He remembered marveling at the small squalling thing. 

That child now stood before the gravestone carved with her mother’s name. She sniffed back tears, far more stoic than her five years should have all owe.d Tortoise saw the tears on her face and understood what she did. His Master was dead and beyond their reach. 

When the preset left, there was no one. It was just Tortoise and the gild child. She came to him and took his hand as if it was the most natural thing for them. He gazed at her, seeing the start of her mother’s features. He hadn’t loved her; only her magic had bonded them. He felt nothing of that magic in the child. 

He did feel guilt and shame. The child was an orphan because of him. There was no contract, and there would be none between them. Yet there was the bond of loss and something like responsibility. He had seen her born had he not?

“Come, Biyu, let’s go home.” 

He led her away, unsure of how this would work, but determined to make it so. 

***

*What do I know about human children?*

Tortoise watched the small girl sleep. It had taken a long time for her to drift off, and even now, he wasn’t sure she was truly asleep. She was so much smaller than her mother. He needed to learn more about her, about how to feed a child, and what to teach a child. He’d been an excellent teacher once; given more time, he probably could have taught his old Master how to become more powerful. 

But Biyu wasn’t his Master, and she was only a baby at that. He reached over and tucked her in tighter, making sure her bed was comfortable. 

When he was satisfied that she was asleep, Tortoise slipped from the small shack her mother had owned. He didn’t’ know much about this world yet; his exploration limited to his Master's wishes. But he had been to town, and he knew some women would talk to him simply because he was pretty. Perhaps he could convince one foe them to tell him how to raise a child?

“A child?” the first woman he’d attempted to speak with gave him a sharp look. “I make quite sure I don’t end up with a child.” She scoffed. 

“Yes, but do you know anything about them?” Her anger confused him. 

“Men don’t come to me for children,” she said, adjusting her robe and tossing her hair over her shoulder. She left him standing there in the alley, confused. 

Two other women watched him leave and laughed behind their hands at him. 

“You’re far to pretty to be unaware of the kind of woman you meet here at night,” One of the new women said to him. “You can’t possibly be looking for a nurse here?” 

“A nurse? Is that what I need?” He looked up hopeful. He knew where those would be found. 

“You’d have better luck there,” She said as her friend Begin to laugh again. “Are you serious? You’re taking care of a child?”

“Yes,” He approved her, ignoring her friend. “She is small, and only five. My Master died, and there is no one to take care of her.”

“Master?” Both women looked him over again, the one that had been laughing made a face. 

“That explainers it,” she said and walked off. Tortoise watched, knowing many humans didn’t trust Food Sols like him. 

“Your master left you with her child?” The only woman left reached out and touched his robe. “And you’re trying to raise her?” 

“Am I supposed to leave her to die?” He’d wondered if he should if it would ht be more merciful. 

“Many would, human men, especially.” She looked him over now, measuring him. He searched her for the spark of Macing that might mark her as a master attendant, but there was nothing. “Would you…take me to see her?” The woman asked, and he wondered what she must honestly think of him. Did she even believe him?

“Yes, this way.” 

***

Biyu waited for us when we arrived. She sat quietly by the fire; the blanket pulled around her small shoulders. She saw him, and her little face brightened. 

“Welcome hem!” She chirped. Then her face fell when she saw the woman. 

“This is Su Shishi,” Tortoise said. “She wanted to meet you.” 

“No!” Biyu yelled and hid under her blanket. Tortoise tipped his head, watching her. Shishi lagged sweetly, and walked over to Biyu, crouching down delicately.

“I’m just your auntie,” She said sweetly. “I came to make sure your papa was taking good care of you.”

“A-auntie?” Biyu poked her head out, and Shishi nodded. “You won’t take me away?” 

“No, no,” Shishi smiled as Biyu uncovered her elf. “I just want to help him take care of you, is that OK?” 

Biyu seemed to think about that. 

“I guess.” She looked over at Tortoise. “She’s just gonna help?” 

“Yes, I don’t know how to feed you.” He came over, looking down on her. “A human woman would be helpful.”

Both Biyu and Shishi looked up at him with varying expressions of insult. He frowned. 

“Maybe I can teach him a few things too,” Shishi said to Biyu, who giggled. 

And thus, Tortoise formed an unusual life. He lived with two human women, neither who could bind him in a contract, and strangely, he was happy.

***

Tortoise was immensely grateful for Shishi's help as Biyu Begin to grow up. Having a woman around who understood how girls grew up allowed him to negotiate Biyu as her childish features faded, and she looked more and more like her mother.   
He watched several boys blahing around her, and often doing strangely stupid things to catch her attention.

“They’re showing off for her,” Shishi said. 

“Why?” Tortoise asked. He’d learned a great deal about humans and their ways of life. 

“Because some men like women and they like to show how they are better than others by being strong, or fast, or smart.”

Tortoise arched an eyebrow at her. Shishi had tried a few times to bed him, and he’d attempted to satisfy her once. It hadn’t gone well, and they’d decided not to try anymore. By the way Biyu reacted to the stupid antics of the boys; she wouldn’t have his reservations. 

“She likes them; they like her.” Shishi giggled. “Soon, she’ll have men asking to marry her.”

“Marry? She’s far too young,” He waved the idea off. “Ans she’s still studying. She shouldn’t be so distracted.”

“You only say that because *you* don’t get distracted like that.” Shishi pinched his arm. “Get ready; soon, you’ll have to pick a husband for her.” 

The idea sent a spike of horror through him. 

***

“No,” Tortoise didn’t even look up from his documents. He tutored several students now. Some even had the spark of a Master Attendant. He wasn’t sure why, but it made him uneasy to think of it, of signing a contract. 

“Why?” She stomped her foot and he looked up now. She was graceful and pretty for a human woman. Shishi had done well to teach her how to be feminine. As Shishi produced, he had several offers of marriage for her, and so far, he’d turned them down. No one seemed perfect.

Perhaps he should pick one? Marriage might calm this fire in her to become a master attendant.

“It doesn’t suit you,” He said. She didn’t have the spark, the magic needed to summon food souls. As such, she’d never be a true master of them.

“I want to avenge my mother!” She said, arguing with him again. This argument was getting old. 

“You cannot, you cannot sumo us, and you have no power of your own, you have no way to fight the Fallen ones, you will die.” 

He didn’t bother to keep the bitting reality out of his words. He’d always been truthful with her, and he needed her to understand.

“I want to avenge my mother. I did not want to hide at such a peaceful and comfortable place like you!”

Biyu turned and ran from him, pushing past Shishi, who had come in at the sound of their fighting. 

“Goodness!” Shishi called after Biyu, then looked back at him. “Tortoise? You must do something, or she will run off without you.” She pouted. He knew that look; they had lived together long enough. 

With a sigh, he went after Biyu, trying to figure out what to do.

***

“Would it be enough for you if we were to form a contract of sorts?” Tortoise said as he approached Biyu. She scratched something stubbornly into the dirt behind the house they shared. Tortoise recognized it as a summoning circle. Where had she even learned such a thing? 

“No, I don’t need your sympathy,” Biyu said with a triumphant flush. She finished her circle and stood back, and stretched her hand over the circle. “I’ll summon my own Food Soul. Then they have to listen to me.” 

Tortoise winced at the words so often spoken. Was he simply a tool to her too? A tool without a hand to guide it. She sprinkled fine gold dust from her hand into the center of the summoning circle, and Tortoise felt the tug of the embers, the little grains of magic that could pull a food soul from the other world and bind them to their summoner. 

From here, Biyu struck a match, tossing it into the circle, then a sprinkle of white sugar, and a splash of water. It was a careless summoning, one done from desperation to pull the first sol it could from the other realm. Tortoise knew it would work, and seen sloppier summonings pull strong soles through. 

And yet he felt nothing.

Biyu made a strangled cry and repeated her actions. Still nothing. 

“Why!” She cried, tear coming to her checks. “Why! It’s not fair!”

Tortoise stood by watching, the precious summoning dust blew away, unused. With it, he felt a wash of relief. 

“Perhaps your mother doesn’t want to avenge her? Perhaps this is her way of keeping you safe?” He knelt down as Shishi came out cautiously. 

“No! My mother would never!” Biyu hiccuped. “She’d want this! I know!” 

“Who have you been speaking too to give you such ideas?” Tortoise gazed at her utterly confused. They never talked of her mother. He hadn’t known his Master very long, and she had been too young to Reilly remember much. Had she spent all these   
silent years building an imaginary image of her mouthing in her head?

“No one! I just know!” Biyu covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Shishi came and threw her arms around Biyu’s shoulders. The child threw her off. “I need practice,” she said with a determined sniff. “That’s all.” She walked away from them and Shishi looked very conferred at Tortoise. She didn’t know much about food souls or their masters. She had let Him keep his secrets all this time. But now, the child she’d raised as her own was dabbling in thongs she didn’t understand. 

“Please,” Shishi beseeches him. “Tell me what’s going on?” 

Tortoise blinked a few times, then sighed. Perhaps telling her would help. 

So he did. He told her all of it.


	2. Chapter 2

“It won't matter, you need the power to attack on your own,” Tortoise said in his calmest tone to Biyu as they walked in the market. She was pushing him more and more every week. Her powers were not manifesting, and the wound in her seemed to be growing each day.

“There goes, Li Wei, Biyu,” Shishi whispered to her conspiratorially. “He’s looking handsome today.” 

“Who?” Biyu asked, and Tortoise saw the young man deflate a bit at her dismissal. 

He sighed. He’d tried to suggest marriage to Biyu, as it seemed the right thing to do, but she wouldn’t have any of it, her heart was set on this for some reason he couldn’t fathom.

“Besides, The merchant has promised me this seasoning will work. All I need is to summon one food soul,” Biyu continued. 

“How do you plan to control them?” Tortoise asked, his tone patient. She hadn’t thought of that, and he could tell. He thought of the rebellious Boston Lobster and how he was free of his contract despite being summoned. He was dangerous now, full of his own power and unchained. 

“The summoning will make them follow me. They’ll have no choice,” She said her hands on her hips as she spoke to him. He felt a quick flair of temper. 

“There’s always a choice,” Tortoise said, his tone a bit harsh. “We are not slaves.” 

Biyu blinked at him, her mouth working. Then she stopped and looked at her feet. Tortoise let the moment hold. He suspected she forgot he was a Food Soul most of the time. It wasn’t the first time he had to remind her. 

He heard a soft laugh, and he turned his head to look. He scowled at the man who brazenly made recontact with him. Slender and beautiful, he could have passed for a high Born woman. His blond hair fell like a shawl around him, and his red eyes held Tortoise’s for a long moment. 

“You should be more careful with what you say,” Shishi admonished Biyu softly. “Come, it’s getting late.” Tortoise turned back to her, and they led Biyu home, her precious spice held close to her chest. 

He felt unsure about the whole thing. She had no business trying to control Food Souls, she wasn’t powerful, even if she summoned them, how would she keep them without a contract?

The questions ate at him as they walked home, and from the worried looks Shishi sent him, it worried her as well.


End file.
